When The Feelings Hit You
by n'IthoughtIwascrazy
Summary: Post-Season 1. After defeating Peter and Derek becoming the new Alpha, Scott tries to stay away from him as much as possible and focus on the more important. Like his grades, his friendship with Stiles or, more importantly, his secret relationship with his girlfriend, Allison. Then, sudden feelings sprout for Derek and they're beyond confusing, What's going on? SCEREK
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

"Allison!" Scott shouts and she turns. He tosses her bow into Allison's waiting hands. The Alpha growls at her and raises his hand to throw it. She quickly prepares her bow and shoots the arrow straight through the beaker of hazardous chemicals. The flames that erupt climb up the Alpha's arm with a vengeance, and Jackson throws his beaker at the murderous wolf. Scott hisses at his burning Alpha, who's howling in agony. The Alpha starts to move towards Allison and her unconscious father.

"No!" Scott shouts.

Scott runs and forcibly kicks his Alpha in his chest, causing the animal to stumble back into the trees. The Alpha transforms into a charred 'Uncle' Peter, and he falls to the ground. Allison stands and slowly makes her way to Scott, who is wolfed-out with his fangs and all. She bends down in front of him and grabs his chin when he tries to look away. She moves forward and catches Scott's lips in a chaste but meaningful kiss. When she pulls back, Scott is in his human form. He stares into her eyes that are glistening with an emotion that makes his heart swells.

"Why did you do that?" Scott whispers.

"Because I love you," She whispers back.

Scott stared at her, shocked, before he looks past her and into the eyes of her father. Chris and Scott stare at each other with a mutual respect and Chris holds his head high. No one noticed Derek was outside the house, until he was looming over his uncle. He watches Peter choke for air as he kneeled down in front of him. Scott hops up, knowing what Derek was about to do.

"Wait!" Scott exclaims.

Derek tenses, but he continue to learn over the sorry excuse of his uncle's body.

"You said the cure comes from the one that bit you. Derek, if you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family…what am I supposed to do?!" Scott rants. Derek freezes in his advances, but he can't _not _take revenge for his sister's murder—he won't.

"You've…already…decided," Peter gasps out. He stares into Derek's eyes and his orbs bleed red. "I can smell it on you!" He snarls.

Derek raises his hand, his claws gleaming in the moonlight.

"Wait! No, no, don't!" Scott pleads loudly.

Peter chokes on his last breath as his throat's slashed, his eyes losing their red and becoming vacant. Allison hides her face in her father's neck, not wanting to see. Stiles swallows harshly and Jackson smiles maliciously to himself. Scott stares in horror as Derek stands up and faces him, his eyes flashing a bright red.

"I'm the Alpha now!" Derek declares.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own Teen Wolf or any characters from the show. Though, I sincerely wish I did.

_Chapter One_

Scott smiles warmly when he hears Allison's heartbeat escalate as he climbs through her window. He stands and smiles, "How much time do we have?" Allison smirks and grabs his coat, "They'll be gone an hour." That's all Scot needed to hear. He captures her lips in a fiery kiss. Allison throws them both onto her bed as they start giving in to their desires.

They start undressing each other, not stopping until they're only half-naked. Scott kisses Allison, from her rosy lips to her belly, and then back again. Allison looks at him through half-lidded eyes, before grabbing him and kissing him, more frantic than before. They flip over and Scott hits her glass lamp, causing it to fall over and shatter.

"Sorry," Scott murmurs and Allison lets out a small laugh.

"That's okay,' she giggles, and Scott laughs with her.

"I'll fix it,' he replies between kisses.

They turn back over as they kiss hungrily, hands leaving a blazing trail as they explored each other's bodies, soft moans leaving their mouths. They flip over again and they both tumble to the floor. Scott and Allison share a laugh.

"Okay, that was your fault," Scott jokingly accuses.

Allison chuckles, "Sorry."

And then, Scot heard a faint squeak; he quickly sits up.

"Do the right side brakes of your dad's SUV squeak a little bit?" Scott asks.

Allison frowns and sits up beside Scott, "Yeah."

"Then we're dead."

Allison's eyes widen, "Oh my god! Hurry, hurry!"

Allison quickly stands, all the while, pulling the young werewolf up with her. Scott hastily collects his clothes and goes out the window, onto the roof. Allison grabs a random textbook and jumps onto her bed, opening the book to a random page. Just then, Victoria, Allison's mom, barges into her room, looking for Scott, but only finding Allison reading on the bed.

Allison rolls her eyes and frown from her bed, "If you don't trust me enough to have a lock on my door, the least you could do is knock."

Victoria looks accusingly at her, "Did I interrupt something?"

Allison tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, effectively avoiding her mother's gaze.

"Just my studying, my life, my…happiness…my will to live," she replies while sneaking a glance out the window.

Victoria holds up a bag, "I picked up your dress for the funeral tomorrow."

Allison makes a dismissive gesture, "You can leave it on my desk."

Victoria glares at nothing in particular, wondering what could be in the closet for Allison to want her to 'leave it on her desk.' Victoria drops the bag on the bed and makes her way to Allison's closet. She pulls the doors open; she pushes the clothes out of the way, only to see nothing.

Allison scowls at her mom; does it look like she got a sign that says 'brunette bimbo' on her forehead?

"Can I get back to studying now?" Allison asks as her mom storms across the room. "Or would you like to do a full body cavity search?"

Victoria chooses to ignore her daughter as she goes to the window.

"Mom!" Allison exclaims, not wanting Scoot to be discovered.

Victoria sticks her head out the window just as Scott pulls his head back, as he sits quietly on the wall of the roof, hidden from her view.

"Mom!" Allison exclaims again, trying to gain her attention.

Victoria pulls her head back in and slams the window shut, the glass shaking from the force.

ooooooo

Stiles make his quick escape out of that suffocating hospital, letting out a breath when he exits out the front doors. When Stiles get in his jeep, Scott takes the bloody hospital gown out of Stiles hands.

"This is the one she was _just _wearing?" He asks.

Stiles nod lightly, not trusting himself to speak.

Scott looks at him, "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her…not again."

Stiles sigh, "Alright, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her."

Stiles twist around to face forward and he turns on the engine; his headlights come on to reveal Allison.

Stiles jump in fear, "…Wow!"

Allison runs over to the passenger's side of the jeep, where Scott is with the window rolled down.

"What are you doing here?" Scott whispers to the hunter. "Someone's gonna see us."

Allison frowns, "I don't care—she was _my _best friend, and we need to find her before they do."

"I can find her before the cops can," Scott promises.

"How about, before my dad does?" Allison question, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Stiles look up at her, "He knows?"

"Yeah," Allison says. "I just saw him and three guys leave my house in two SUVs."

Scott looks at Stiles, "Search party."

"It's more like a **hunting **party," Allison corrects.

Scott frowns, "Get in."

Allison gets into the back; Stiles reverses out of the spot, and with his tires screeching, drives out of the hospital's parking lot and onto the road.

"Alright, if she's turning, would they actually kill her?" Stiles ask Allison.

"I don't know," Allison confesses. "They won't tell me anything, okay? All they say is, 'We'll talk after Hate's funeral, when the others get here.'"

Stiles look at her through the rearview mirror, "What others?"

"I don't know. They won't tell me that, either."

Stiles nod, "Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on. Scott, are we going the right away?"

Stiles glances at Scott, who has his head and upper body out of the window, inhaling deeply.

"Take the next right," Scott calls over the wind. Stiles turn on the road, heading to the right.

ooooooo

It's dark and unsurprisingly gloomy in the graveyard as Isaac worked. He was _literally _working the graveyard shift; all that could be heard was the sound of backhoe as Isaac dug a hole in front of a gravestone that said 'Kate Argent.' Isaac stops momentarily to inspect his black eye, wincing from the pain. He looks up and notices movement in the dark, a faint shift in the shadows.

He squints and turns the backhoe to look around. He leans forward and sees nothing, but something doesn't seem right. He keeps turning the machine, until he notices a clawed hand curling around a tombstone.

"What the hell?!" Isaac murmurs.

The hand disappears, and Isaac looks around warily. Suddenly, something comes and pushes the backhoe over, causing Isaac to fall into the freshly dug grave. The glass of the backhoe shatters and lands on the ground, along with the backhoe. Isaac scrambles around to sit up and he sees a figure jump over the backhoe, hearing snarls and growls. He holds his breath as he hears a faint rustling.

He decides to stand up; he peers over the edge of the grave to see a flurry of hands and feet, desperately clawing into a grave that's not very far away. He ducks back inside as he hears approaching footsteps. Isaac hears a deep snarl and a series of high-pitched whimpers. He hears creaking, and then, out of nowhere, the backhoe is being lifted off the grave.

The backhoe is pulled right-side-up, and Isaac looks up. He leans into the shadow in the corner when he hears the rustling of leaves, indicating that someone or some_thing _approaches. The footsteps stop and Isaac feels like he's being watched. He looks up to see a man in a leather jacket, with an amused look on his face.

"Need a hand?"

ooooooo

Scott chases after the lone wolf, trying to talk to him.

"Wait!" Scott calls and he jumps over a tree stump. "Stop!"

The wolf jumps and trips a trip wire, the rope catching his hands and holding them high up in the air; his feet dangling off the ground. Scott stops in front of the man and stares at him. Before he can help the wolf, though, Scott is thrown to the ground. Scott looks up to see Derek and a shiver runs down his spine, which confuses him. Derek starts dragging him from the gangly werewolf, Scott struggling to get free. Derek stops and them from view, behind a tree not too far away.

"What are you doing? I can help him!" Scott exclaims.

"They're already here," Derek tells him.

"No, I can help him!" Scott snapped, continuously trying to be released from Derek's vice grip.

"Quiet!" Derek growls, not letting go of the younger wolf, dominance laced in his command. Scott feels his wolf submit, and he stops talking.

Chris, Gerard, and the others approach the captured wolf. The wolf growls and snaps his jaws at Chris, as the hunter circles him. Chris stops in front of the werewolf and flicks his wrist, his weapon buzzing with electricity. Chris strikes the wolf, causing it to howl in pain as his body convulses from the nine hundred thousand volts coursing through his body. Scott and Derek watch quietly as the hunters question the doomed werewolf.

"Who are? What are you doing here?" Chris asks the man, who transformed from a wolf when he was electrocuted.

"Nothing," the grungy man gulps nervously. "N-nothing, I swear."

Chris scrutinizes him, "You're not from here, are you…ARE YOU?!"

The wolf flinches, "No, no! I came—I came looking the Alpha. I heard he was here, that's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone, no one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance; he wasn't, I swear."

Gerard grins, "Gentlemen, take a look at a _rare _sight. You wanna tell 'em what we caught?"

"An omega," Chris announces.

Gerard nods, "The lone wolf. Possibly kicked out of his own pack or the survivor of a pack that has been hunted down, maybe even murdered…and possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly, not a wise choice."

Gerard walks up to a hunter and grabs his personal sword from the cloth the man was holding, "Because as I'm about to demonstrate…" Gerard grips the handle with both hands. "An omega rarely survives on its own."

Gerard swings his sword with great force, effectively cutting the omega in half, at the waist. Scott struggles against Derek once more, trying to turn his head away from the scene.

Derek forces him to face the direction of the dead wolf, "Look, look. Look at them! You see what they do? _This _is why you need me, why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together."

Scott stopped struggling a long time ago, instead, taking the surprising comfort that Derek's arms bring. He looks at the Argent men with a new spark of fear in his heart, "What are they doing?"

Derek follows his gaze, "Declaring war."

ooooooo

Chris looks at Gerard, "We have a code."

Gerard shakes his head, "Not when they kill my daughter."

He stabs the sword into the ground, leaving it to stand like a testimony to a new hunting era. The blood dripping off the tip, an unspoken oath for vengeance and a supernatural massacre.

"No code," he says, turning to face _his _soldiers. "Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half…are you listening? Because I don't care if they're wounded or weak. Or seemingly harmless, begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them, we _kill _them."

Gerard turns to face the woods, "We kill them all!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I do not own Teen Wolf or any characters from the show. Though, I sincerely wish I did.

ooooooo This means a scene switch

xxxxxxx This means a change in point of view

_Chapter Two_

Allison quietly shuts the front door to her house, not wanting to be caught by her grandfather, Gerard. She gets into her car and blows on her window, the fog revealing a message that said _'midnight.' _The young hunter smiles lovingly to herself and starts the car.

Allison drives to the Preserve with Scott on her mind. God, everything about him screams 'loveable.' And love him, she did; from his looks, to his constant adorable confusion, to his need to help and save everyone. She parks her car and walks into the trees, using her phone as a light source.

She walks to her and Scott's spot, where they can see the entire town, deep within the woods. An owl hoots nearby, causing Allison to look around warily, the silence terrifying her. She feels someone watching her. Allison quickly turns around to see Scott, his eyes illuminating in the dark.

Allison lets out a relieved chuckle, "Hey."

Scott walks up to her, looking around for danger, "What are you doing?"

"Just…trying to find you," Allison says, confused and a little hurt. Didn't he want her to come?

"Did anyone see you leave?"

"No," Allison says, her eyebrows furrowing. "No one, I was careful."

Scott continues to look around, honing in his senses to check for any danger.

Allison notices, "What's wrong? Is it the full moon tonight?"

Scott swallows and looks at her, "No. No, it's not that. Um, I just wanted to ask you some things."

Allison looks at him expectantly, waiting for him to finish when he pauses.

Scott swallows again, "About your, um, your family. Actually, your grandfather."

Allison frowns, "Okay, but I don't really know him. I mean, he's kind of just a guy who sends a check in the mail every year for my birthday."

"Does he know about me? About us?"

Allison shakes her head, "No. My dad hasn't said a thing. Did something else happen?"

Scott looks around again before staring at her. He lets out a small breath, "We just need to be a lot more careful now."

Allison catches his gaze, her eyes blazing with love and determination. "They're not gonna split us apart."

Images of the omega, hanging and dead like a rag doll, flashes through Scott's mind. "Not **us**."

Allison smiles, not catching the double meaning behind Scott's words. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Scott reluctantly reciprocates.

He pulls away, "You're sure no one followed you?"

Allison chuckles, "Totally, absolutely, a hundred **million **percent sure. My parents are out, anyways."

Scott looks at her with that adorable confusion etched on his face, "Out?"

"Yeah, it's date night."

ooooooo

"Derek?" Isaac calls as he bounds down the wooden stairs. "Derek!"

He runs into the train and stares at his new Alpha.

"What's wrong?" Derek asks, concerned for his new beta.

"My dad," Isaac tells him breathlessly. "I think he's dead."

Derek unfolds his arms as he walks out of the shadows, his red eyes slowly fading. "What did you do?"

"That's the thing," Isaac says with an awe expression on his face, mixed with confusion and undeniable fear. "It wasn't me."

ooooooo

As the bell rings, Scott and Stiles make their way to the boys' locker room.

"I'm serious," Scott says. "It's not like the last full moon. I—I don't feel the same."

"Oh, does that include the urge to maim and kill people, like me?" Stiles replies with his usual air of sarcasm.

Scott sighs, "I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you."

"You know, you say that now, but then the full moon comes up and out comes the fangs and the claws. And there's a lot of howling and screaming and running everywhere, okay? And it's very stressful on me, and so yes, I'm still locking you up."

"Okay, fine." Scott throws his hands up. "But I do think I'm in more control now, especially since things are good with Allison."

"Okay, I'm aware of how good things are with Allison, "Stiles says with a 'let's not go down this road' voice.

"They're really good," Scott tells him.

**And down this road we go, **Stiles thinks. "I—thank you, I know."

"I mean, like, **really **good."

"Alright, I get it! Just please, shut the hell up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself."

"Alright, but did you get something better than handcuffs this time?" Scott asks.

Stiles nod, "Yeah. Much better."

He opens his gym locker and chains start falling off the top shelf, clattering as they hit the ground. Everyone stops talking and stares at the two friends as Scott and Stiles watch with shock and humiliation as the chains fall out. Scoot clenches his eyes shut as the Coach walks over. Coach Finstock comes up beside Stiles, looking down as the pile of chains on the floor.

"Part of me wants to ask. The other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine, so I'm gonna walk away." Coach Finstock turns and pads away.

"That's good. That's a wise choice, Coach." Stiles tells the retreating figure.

Scott and Stiles bend down to pick up the fallen chains, people looking away and restarting their conversations. A whiff of it causes Scott look up, his eyes flashing amber yellow. He starts staring, trying to find the scent's owner.

Stiles frown, "You okay? Hey, Scott."

Scott faces him, "There's another. In here, right now."

"Another what?" Though Stiles feels like he knows.

"Another werewolf," Scott confirms.

**Well, doesn't this revelation make my day? **Stiles thought.

At practice, Scott played goal in order to find the mystery wolf. He constantly passes his bounds to tackle his teammates, sniffing them for the scent he caught in the locker room. Jackson notices Scott's weird, but aggressive behavior, so he sits out, giving Scott a funny look. Behind Jackson is number eleven, who's breathing heavily. Stiles scrutinizes him as the player runs towards Scott as the tune of the whistle. Scott and the player meet mid-field, clashing in the air. They hit the ground, facing each other.

Scott looks up with amber yellow eyes to meet eyes mirroring the same color. Coach Finstock blows his whistle, snapping the two players out of their reverie. Scott hears approaching officers and the static of police scanners, so he turns to see three officers walking onto the field. He looks back at the other werewolf.

"Don't tell 'em," the boy pleads. "Please don't tell 'em."

Coach Finstock calls Isaac Lahey and the other wolf follows him to the officers, who are being led by Sheriff Stilinski. Stiles has Scott eavesdrop on the conversation.

"His father's dead,' Scott whispers. "They think he was murdered."

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asks.

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for twenty-four hours."

"Like, overnight?"

"During the full moon," Stiles confirms.

"How good are holding cells at holding people?" Scott asks.

"**People**, good. Werewolves, probably not that good."

"Stiles, remember when I said that I don't have the urge to maim and kill?"

"Yeah,' Stiles replies absent-mindedly.

Scott stares at the other werewolf, "He does.'

Coach Finstock comes and dismisses practice. Everyone returns to the locker room, gossiping about what just happened. Scott and Stiles continue their conversation as they get dressed.

"How do you know?" Stiles asks.

Scott looks up at him, "What?"

"You know, how could you tell he has those urges? Is it some type of pack telepathy thing or something?"

Scott glares at him, "I don't have a pack."

Stiles holds his hands up in surrender, "Down boy. It's just a simple question, but I'll put my money on something."

Scott rolls his eyes, "I know because he's freshly bitten, and when I first turned, I'd experienced the worst bloodlust I've ever had."

They grab their stuff and head to class.

"So, he **is **freshly bit?!" Stiles exclaims.

"Yeah. I would've noticed before if he wasn't."

Stiles chuckles, "No offense, buddy, but you're not one for noticing things, enhanced senses or not."

"Whatever, Stiles."

They sit at their lab table in Harris' room. The late bell sounds and the teacher walked in, so they put their conversation on the back burner for now. Harris immediately start writing on the board.

"Get out your notebooks," He instructs.

Everyone grabs their journals and pens, writing the notes from the board. Scott barely pays attention as he thinks about the recently developed situation. **Derek bit him**, Scott keeps thinking. For some reason, that thought sent a wave of white hot rage through him. He shakes his head and tales a deep breath, easily calming himself. One thought continues to eat away at him, though.

"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" He asks Stiles.

Stiles shrugs, "Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you, it could kill you. Maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving."

"Does being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?"

"Well, not unless they have solid evidence. Or a witness…wait! Danny, where's Jackson?"

Danny looks up, "In the principal's office, talking to your dad."

"What? Why?" Stiles exclaims.

"Maybe because he lives across the street from _Isaac_."

Stiles turn to face Scott.

"Witness," Scott mutters.

"Okay, we gotta get to the principal's office."

"How?"

An idea popped into Stiles' head and he rips out a piece of paper from his notebook, crumbling it into a small ball.

"Everyone, please turn to page 73," Harris says.

A paper ball hits him in the back of his head, laughs erupting from all over the class room. He turns around and glares at each student.

"Who in the hell did that?"

Scott and Stiles point at each to each other; Harris' eyes narrow at them. He should've known. He sends them to the principal's office with the promise to make their lives hell.

ooooooo

Gerard Argent: Principal of the Beacon Hills High School, leader of the werewolf hunters, loving grandfather, _and _vengeful father. What role does this guy **not **play?

Scott and Stiles talk to him awkwardly, trying to sound like normal delinquents who hate their chemistry teacher. Good thing two thirds of that is true.

"This being my first day, I do need to support my teachers. So, unfortunately, someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention."

Both Scott and Gerard look at Stiles, who is playing with his fingers. He looks up and notices their gazes. He stares back at them with a disbelieving expression on his face. He sighs, **I always get the short end of the stick. **Scott runs out the office and down the stairs, bounding out of the front doors. He arrives just in time to see them driving Isaac away in a squad car, Isaac watching him. Scott sighs, defeated. He starts heading back inside the school, when a familiar Camaro pulls up. Scott turns around.

"Get in,' Derek says.

"Are you serious?" Scott exclaims. "You did that. That's _your _fault."

"I know that," Derek admits. "Now get in the car and help me."

"No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer, because a lawyer might actually have a chance of getting him out before the moon goes up."

"Not when they do a real search of the house."

Scott walks up to the car, "What do you mean?

"What Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A **lot **worse."

Scott frowns, not knowing whether or not to help him. Derek leans over and opens the door for Scott, then leans back into his seat. Scott takes off his book bag and gets in. Derek pulls off and a shock runs through Scott's body when he catches Derek's scent. He shivers from the feeling; Derek looks at him, but doesn't say anything.

**What the hell is wrong with me? **Scott thinks to himself.

Neither of them say anything as they make their way to the Lahey house. To keep himself from getting bored, Scott thought about everything that happened today. Somehow, Scott's mind zeroes in on everything Derek. His air of dominance, his stubbornness, his set jaw and muscles, his new title as Alpha. The last thought made Scott remember his thoughts in Chem class. What made Derek bite Isaac? Why make him as his first beta? What's so special about the boy?

**Maybe Derek likes him for some reason. **A possessive growl escape his throat and his claws and teeth elongate.

"Scott?"

Scott's head snapped up to meet Derek's eyes. The look of evident concern made Scott relax, his fangs going back to normal. A sticky liquid ooze through his fingers, making him realize that he had put a protective hand on Derek's thigh, his claws embedded in Derek's skin. Scott pulls his claws out, making Derek hiss in pain.

Scott frowns, "Sorry."

"It's fine. What happened?"

Scott blushes, "Nothing."

Derek looks at him apprehensively, hearing Scott's heartbeat skyrocket as he lied. Derek sighs and turns to stare at the road, deciding to drop it. Scott closes his eyes, **Why did I just do that? **By the time they reach their destination, it was dark out. Derek shuts off his car and gets out, Scott following him cautiously. They go inside and Derek hands Scott a flashlight.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott asks.

"I don't know yet," Derek confesses.

They start walking around, "Then how do you know he's telling the truth?"

"Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them…not just your sense of smell."

Scott freezes, blushing. He glances at Derek before averting his gaze, "You saw the lacrosse thing today."

"Yeah," Derek says.

Scott clears his throat, "Did it look that bad?"

Derek squeezes his shoulder lightly, "…Yeah."

Scott's blush deepens as heat emanates from Derek's touch, warmth seeping through his clothes. Derek leads them to the basement; he moves away from the younger wolf to open the door, Scott missing the warmth.

"You wanna learn? Let's start now."

Scott slowly starts walking down the creaking steps, "What's down there?"

"Motive," is all Derek says.

"And what am I looking for?" Scott asks as he looks around.

"Follow your senses," Derek tells him, his voice only a deep rumble, barely noticeable.

Scott shivers nonetheless. Scott starts walking around.

"What happened down here?"

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression."

Scott shivers again as he turns the corner. He keeps looking, until he notices something strange on the concrete floor. He kneels down and see five white marks on the ground; he traces them with his fingers, imagining Isaac clawing at the ground as he tries to get away. Scott looks up to see a white freezer. He stands and makes his way towards it.

He stops in front of it. He notices an open rusty lock on it. He slowly starts to lift it; he jumps at the sudden light, turning for it only to be Derek with a flashlight in his hand.

"Open it," Derek commands calmly.

Scott takes off the lock and hesitantly lifts the lid, the hinges creaking in protest. Derek shines a light into the freezer. Scott looks at the frantic claw marks on the inside. Scott's stomach flip when he see more marks on the lid, his blood running cold.

Scott looks at Derek, "This is why he said yes to you."

"Everyone wants power," Derek replies shamelessly.

"If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around, turning people into werewolves."

"I can if they're willing," Derek argues.

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?"

"Yes, and he still asked."

"Then he's an idiot," Scott snaps.

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter," Derek counters.

Scott looks at him in shock. How does Derek know?

"Yeah, I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out?" Scott looks away. For some weird reason, he feels happy that Derek cares about what happens to him.

"You saw what happens to an omega," Derek says, grabbing Scott's shoulder again. And there's that overwhelming heat again. "With me, you learn how to use _all _of your senses. With me, you learn control. Even on a full moon."

Scott looks as his claws come out unwillingly. **No**, Scott shouts in his head. He pushes Derek's hand off his shoulder, "If I'm with you, I lose her."

"You're gonna lose her, anyway."

Scott feels like there's a double meaning, but he doesn't comment on it. Derek shuts the freezer, never looking away from Scott's steely gaze.

"You know that," he says finally, before turning and walking away.

"Wait," Scott calls. Derek stops and turns back around.

"I'm not part of your pack, but I want him out. He's my responsibility, too."

"Why? Because he's one of us?" Derek asks.

"Because he's innocent," Scott corrects.

Before Derek could say anything, his phone rings. He answers, "What?"

"Wow, Sourwolf, what a greeting!"

Stiles. Derek sighs, "What do you want, Stiles?"

"The Argents sent a man dressed as a deputy to the police station to kill Isaac with something, most likely some type of poison with wolfsbane."

"Where are you?" Derek barks into his phone, the need to save his beta drumming through his body.

"On the way to the station," Stiles reply.

"I'll meet you there," Derek tells him before hanging up.

"What are you going to do?" Scott asks him, hearing the conversation.

"Save him," Derek lets him know.

Derek runs out and Scott could hear the tires screeching as Derek speeds off. Scott doubles over as he feels the full moon take its effect on him.

ooooooo

Stiles answers his phone, "Hey, did you slow him down?"

"You could say that," Allison replies.

"Alright, well, uh, I'm headed to the station right now."

"Where's Scott?" Allison asks, worried

"Isaac's."

"Does he have a plan?"

"Yeah, but not a very good one. And, unfortunately, we don't have time to come up with anything better," Stiles hangs up.

ooooooo

Stiles parks in front of the station and Derek gets into the passenger's seat.

"Okay, now, the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my dad's office," Stiles says, looking at the Alpha.

Derek looks back at him, listening to the teen.

"The problem is getting past the front desk," Stiles finishes.

"I'll distract her," Derek says, opening the door.

Stiles grabs Derek's collar, "Whoa, whoa, whoa—you? You're not going in there."

Derek looks pointedly at the hand touching him, and then at its owner.

Stiles lets him go, "I'm taking my hand off."

"I was exonerated," Derek says.

"You're still a person of interest," Stiles replies.

"An innocent person."

Stiles stares at him disbelievingly, "An—you? Yeah, right…okay, fine. What's your plan?"

"To distract her," Derek says, looking at Stiles like he's an idiot.

"Uh-huh, how? By punching her in the face? Unh!"

Derek laughs sarcastically, "Heh, by talking to her."

"Okay, alright. Give me a sample; what are you going to open with?"

Derek pretends to think, before staring at Stiles with a blank expression.

Stiles sighs, "Dead silence. That should work beautifully, any other ideas?"

"I'm thinking about punching **you **in the face."

Stiles gapes at him and watches as Derek gets out of the car. Stiles wordlessly follows the werewolf as he saunters in like he runs like place. Stiles rolls his eyes as the female officer falls for Derek's distraction, flirting. **Arrogant prick**, Stiles thought before slipping past the desk. Stiles goes to his dad's office and goes to the lockbox, only to find it open and the keys gone.

"Oh, no."

Stiles starts walking through the halls, searching for the holding cells. He bumps into a deputy and starts sputtering for an excuse. Stiles trails off when he notices an arrow sticking out of the man's right leg, the man following his gaze.

"Oh, shit!" Stiles mutters and tries to run, but the deputy grabs him and puts a firm hand over Stiles' mouth.

The man starts dragging Stiles to the holding cells, Stiles struggling and punching to get free. Stiles drags his hand along the wall, pulling the fire alarm and the man drops him roughly on the floor when they reach the cells. They both turn to see a steel door open, barely on its hinges. Isaac charges from the shadows at the man, throwing him onto the desk and then to the wall across the room, roaring at the 'deputy.'

Stiles crawls and hides behind the desk, watching the scene unfold in front of him. The man tries to inject Isaac with the poison but Isaac catches his arm, twisting it until it breaks, the syringe rolling on the floor. Isaac smash's the man's head into the wall, letting him fall to the ground from unconsciousness. Derek crushes the syringe under his boot; Isaac's head snaps up at the sound, but he relaxes when he sees it's only his Alpha. Isaac sees Stiles hiding behind the desk; Derek follows his gaze, hearing Stiles' heartbeat quicken in fear.

Isaac starts walking towards Stiles with the intent to spill blood. Derek steps in his path and roars at him, his eyes bright red and his canines long. Isaac's eyes widen in fear and he cowers in the corner of the wall, hiding his head and whimpering in submission. When he raises his head again, he was human again.

Stiles look at Derek in awe, "H-how did you do that?"

Derek smirks, "I'm the Alpha."

ooooooo

Allison cautiously opens the basement door, shining a light into the dark room. She slowly walks down the steps, looking for the young werewolf.

"Scott?"

She hears panting, along with soft growls and whines. She keeps walking, turning a corner. She spots him on his knees with his head down, his chest rising and falling as he tries to hold his transformation in. Allison walks up to him and bends down in front of him, dropping the duffel bag on the floor. She shakily unzips the bag and starts pulling the chains out.

She pauses, "Are you sure we have to do this?"

Scott looks up, his teeth growing and his eyes flashing amber at random intervals. "Yes," he says breathlessly.

Allison sighs, "Where?"

Scott turns his head and looks at the freezer, Allison following suit.

She lets out a shaky breath, "O-okay."

She helps Scott up and they walk over to the white freezer. She flips the latch and opens the lid, helping Scott climb inside. She sighs painfully, not wanting to do this. Scott could sense the distress radiating off her.

"Please," he begs. "I don't want to hurt you."

She stares into his eyes before she nods. He leans back, closing his eyes. Allison grabs the lid and starts to shut it. She stops and bends down, pulling Scott up for one last kiss and then kissing his forehead. She stands up straight and watches as he closes his eyes, his nails starting to lengthen. Allison closes her eyes and shuts the lid. She grabs the chains and starts wrapping them around the freezer, and then snapping a lock through them.

She swallows, "It's done."

"Go," Scott tells her, his eyes glowing brightly in the dark of the freezer.

"Scott, I can't—"

"Just go!" Scott shouts, interrupting her, running his hands roughly through his hair.

She grabs the flashlight, and with a last glance, runs up to the ground level. She locks the basement door, leaning on it for support. She takes in a few breaths before pushing off the door, going into the kitchen. The flashlights starts flickering, shutting off. Allison shakes it and hits it a few times before slamming it on the counter, taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart. She pauses when she hears another set of pants; she covers her mouth to muffle her breathing, hearing a light hissing behind her. She slowly turns around to see yellow slitted eyes staring at her, crouching on the ground.

Scott hears the increase in her heartbeat and her high-pitched scream, "Allison."

He starts banging and punching against the constricting walls, trying to get to her, shouting her name. Allison walks backwards until her back hits the counter. She lets out a stuttered breath and brags a knife.

"Come on," she murmurs.

The creature crouches down, tilting its head at her.

"COME ON!" Allison shouts, raising the knife in the air.

Scott pushes the lid of the freezer up before the chains give way; he jumps out and bounds up the steps. He bursts through the door, tumbling in front of Allison, wooden shards flying everywhere. He faces the creature and growls menacingly at it. The creature crawls onto the ceiling, shrieking at them, before crawling onto the wall and out the door. Scott stands up and Allison runs up to him.

"What the hell was that?"

Scott looks at her, "I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I do not own Teen Wolf or any characters from the show. Please, if I did, do you really think Allison would've dated Scott?

ooooooo This means a scene switch

xxxxxxx This means a change in point of view

_Chapter Three_

Scott walked into Derek's train depot, finding it empty.

"Derek?" Scott called out, stepping inside the train.

"What do you want?" He hears from behind him.

Scott jumps ten feet in the air, letting out a very manly sound—or so he'll say. He whips around and comes face-to-face with Derek Hale, his eyes glowing red. Scott shivers as he stares into Derek's piercing gaze.

"Scott."

Scott bets he could drown in the depth of those eyes, drown in their wisdom and their unmistakable beauty. Scott wonders if Derek knows just how much power his eyes hold.

"Scott."

He bet Derek doesn't. Maybe _this _is why Isaac asked for the bite. Why he gave himself over. Because Derek's eyes can convince you without him opening his mouth. Beautiful eyes. Quite captivating. Almost like magic.

"Scott!"

Scott snaps out of his reverie, "Oh, um, I was j-just…"

"Just what?" Derek asks when Scott stops speaking, his cheeks burning. His voice causes a tingling sensation to erupt all over Scott's body, aching for Derek to touch him anywhere. Everywhere.

Scott licks his dry lips, "J-just…I-I was, um, uh, j-just…" Derek grits his teeth together, clearly losing patience with the young wolf.

"Why are you here, Scott? What do you want?" Derek says, trying to stay calm.

His voice does wonderful things to Scott nether regions, his cock stirring in interest. He bites his lip but a low moan escapes Scott's lips. Shock flashes across Derek's face, before a smirk replaces it. He stares at Scott with a hungry glint in his eyes, taking slow, teasing steps toward the teen. Scott steps back tentatively each time, until his back hits the wall behind him.

**Shit! **Scott thinks and instantly regrets even _thinking _about coming here.

Derek pushes Scott to the wall, his body pressed against Scott's. A shiver runs down Scott's spine, eliciting a small gasp as heat pools into his stomach. Derek puts his head in the crook of Scott's neck, inhaling deeply. Scott's dick twitches as he feels Derek run his nose along his neck.

"Do you know how strong an aroma can be, Scott?" Derek asks against his skin.

"N-no," Scott manages to gasp out, his hands clutching Derek's bulging arms.

"I can smell your lust; it's radiating in waves, so _potent_."

"Sorry," Scott mumbles, not entirely certain what Derek was talking about.

Scott's grip on Derek's arms tightens, shuddering when he feels the muscles twitch underneath his fingers. Scott's heart stops when he feels Derek put his hands on his hips, holding Scott in place.

"Don't be, it smells delicious," Derek says in a husky voice.

Scott's hands travel to Derek's shoulders with the intent to push away, but instead, pulls him closer.

"Mmmm," Scott moans when he feels Derek's hands slip under his shirt, lightly tracing Scott's abs. A shudder of pleasure courses through him as he feels Derek nip sharply at his pulse point.

"Your scent is intoxicating. I want to taste it; I want to taste _you_. Can I, Scott? Can I taste you?"

Does Scott want this? Did he want to submit to Derek, especially in _this _way? "Yesss!" Scott cries out, unable to control his need to be touched by Derek. To be filled by Derek.

Derek groans before capturing Scott's lips in a searing kiss. Scott moans and bunches Derek's shirt material in his hands. He feels Derek's tongue swipe along his bottom lip, seeking entrance. Scott immediately opens his mouth, allowing the Alpha access. Derek growls approvingly as he slips his tongue into that warm, moist cavern that is Scott's mouth. Scott moans loudly as their tongues fight for dominance, Derek ultimately winning. Derek moves away from Scott's lips to kiss along his jaw, nipping at the delicious skin.

"D-Derek," Scott stutters.

"I want you, Scott. I want to feel heat as I plunge into you, fucking you senseless. Do you want it too, Scott?" Derek says, sucking on the sensitive spot behind Scott's ear, making Scott let out a filthy moan.

"Do you, Scotty? I want to hear you say it," Derek murmurs, wanting Scott to admit he's submitting to Derek, wanting Scott to beg to be filled and fucked by him.

And Scott doesn't disappoint. He leans his head back to give Derek more access to his neck, mumbling a "Yes, yes. God, Derek. Give me more, I need more!"

Derek smirks against Scott's skin. "Good," He purrs, before grinding his hips against Scott's. Scott lets out a strained moaned, instinctively rocking against Derek, making sounds that he will deny ever making. Scott grips Derek's hair, tangling his fingers in it and giving it a light tug. A growl erupts from Derek's chest, going straight to Scott's groin. Suddenly, Derek pull away; Scott starts whining from the lack of friction.

"Relax, pup. I just want to see you," Derek soothes.

And see Scott, Derek did. Scott looked delicious with his tousled hair, half-lidded eyes, bee-stung and shimmering lips, and deeply blushed cheeks. Derek could feel his wolf scratching just under the surface, wanting to be freed, but Derek held out and remained in control.

"Lift your arms," Derek commands in a low, husky voice.

Scott's eyes flutter close and he raises his arms. Derek pulls Scott's shirt over the teen's head and throws it, not caring where it landed. Derek's dick throbs with need when he sees Scott's bare chest. Derek leans forward, latching his mouth onto Scott's left nipple. Scott groans and arches towards Derek's mouth as the Alpha bit and sucked and licked his nipple until it was a hard nub, before moving to the next one and giving it the same treatment. Derek starts to kiss lower, sensually swirling his tongue around Scott's navel.

"Oh god, Derek!" Scott whimpered, his groin straining against his jeans, aching to be let out.

Derek unbuckles Scott's belt slowly while nipping harshly at Scott's hip, the teen gasping from the pleasurable pain. Scott watches as Derek unbuttons the young wolf's jeans, pulling them off along with his boxers. Derek subconsciously licks his lips as he watches pre-cum form on Scott's tip. Derek licks the drop with his tongue, savoring the taste. Scott shudders from the pleasure, but wanting more. Derek must've read Scott's mind, because he licked a strip from Scott's base to the tip.

Scott groans loudly, his body twitching with need. Derek continues to tease Scott with licks from the base to the tip, kisses on Scott's slit, and the occasional scraping of his teeth on the underside of Scott's rod. Derek wants Scott to break, to plead, to beg with the knowledge that his pleasure is in Derek's hands. And breaking Scott doesn't take very long. At all.

"Derek, pl-please. Give me more. Please, Derek!"

Derek grins triumphantly and then takes Scott's erection in his mouth, Derek bobbing his head up and down. Scott gasps at the heat surrounding his erection. He bucks unexpectedly, and then realizes Derek had once again put his hands on Scott's hips, forcing him to keep still. Scott grips Derek's dark locks with his hands, groaning and moaning from the pleasure Derek's mouth was bringing him. Derek feels Scott's body freeze and his grip tighten, a sure sign Scott is close to cumming. Right when Scott thinks he's going to go over the edge, Derek pulls away.

Scott whines in protest, "D-Derek, _ple-ease_!"

Derek holds three fingers in front of Scott's mouth, "Suck."

Scott greedily takes them between his bruised lips, licking them with his tongue. Derek groans when he feels the warm, wet muscle encircle his fingers, and he briefly wonders what that tongue could do to his prick. When Derek deems his fingers wet enough, he pulls them out of Scott's mouth. Derek puts one of Scott's legs onto his shoulder.

"D-Derek, wh-what are you—ah!"

Scott lets out a strangled gasp when he feels Derek slip his index finger into Scott. Derek pauses, waiting for Scott to get comfortable. When Scott starts rolling his hips to feel more of this sensation, Derek starts pumping the single digit in and out of the younger male's body. Derek changes his angle and hits Scott's prostate, the teen moaning wildly.

"More, Derek. Please, I need more!" Scott pleads, meeting Derek's intrusion.

Derek nods and slips in another finger. Scott lets a needy groan and a whimper at the slight burn as Derek moves the fingers in and out of him. The pain ebbs away and pleasure replaces it. Scott lets out a cry of pleasure when Derek's fingers brush against his sweet spot, and he starts rolling his hips for more. Soon, Derek adds the third and last finger, the burn coming back and magnifying. Derek notices how Scott's face contorts in pain; he jabs Scott's prostate harshly and Scott lets out a loud moan, his back arching.

"Der—oh god! Please, Derek!" Scott pants in a pleading voice.

Derek stands up, wrapping the leg that was on his shoulder around his waist. He keeps his fingers firmly pressed against Scott's prostate. "When you first came here Scott, I asked you a question. I want you to tell me what it was."

Scott could feel his legs turn to jelly, his knees buckling. He could barely form a thought, let alone remember a sentence and repeat it, but he also knew that Derek _wouldn't _continue if he _didn't _get what he wanted.

"What was it, Scotty?" Derek whispers in Scott's ear as he wraps his hand around Scott's painfully hard erection.

Scott lets out a stuttered gasp, bucking into Derek's fist, which held firm at the base of Scott's cock. God, what did Derek ask him? Derek twists his hand and squeezes lightly, and Scott could've sworn he saw fireworks at that very moment. Scott moans and his brain starts to clear up as the words pop into his blood-deprived head. **What do you want?**

"You asked me what I wanted," Scott answers, surprised his voice didn't falter from the immense pleasure he's receiving.

"And what is it, Scott? What _do _you want?" Derek asks in a low, husky voice, twisting his hand again and sliding it up Scott's shaft.

All stray thoughts leave Scott's mind as he focused on finding his release. Derek kisses Scott harshly, worrying Scott's bottom lip between his teeth.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Derek says slowly, as if he's speaking to a child. And maybe he is. Scott feels like a child being scolded by his mother because it's been ten minutes and he still didn't decide what type of candy he wanted. And maybe Scott was. He was constantly at a crossroads about his life; if he should try to have a semi-normal life with the girl of his dreams or if he should accept what he is and join Derek's pack. Scott was like a seesaw, tilting this way one moment and that way the next, but never quite finding the balance. But, _God_, in this moment—this moment full of ecstasy—Scott thinks he could chose a side, just for this moment.

Derek runs his thumb teasingly along Scott's slit and presses harder on Scott's prostate, "Can you tell me?"

"You!" Scott gasps out, panting with a spreading want. A lingering need. "I want you."

Derek smirks and nips Scott's earlobe. "What is it that you need, Scott?" Another twist of his hand.

"F-for you to fuck me," Scott whimpers; his release just out of his reaches.

"Good boy," Derek purrs in Scott's ear. Derek pulls away from Scott, eliciting a frustrated whine from the younger wolf when Derek pulls out his fingers.

"Shh, Scott. Just relax." Derek soothes, wiping away the tears of frustration that spilled from Scott's beautiful, brown eyes.

Derek takes off his shirt and tosses it over his shoulder. Scott groans as he watches Derek's muscles twitch as Derek subconsciously flexed while taking off his shirt. Scott caresses Derek's skin and kisses Derek's shoulder. Scott trails his hand slowly down Derek's fine-sculpted body, until he reaches Derek's belt buckle. Scott hastily undoes it, pulling the belt out of its confining pants' loops. Scott undid the jeans' buttons, unzipping the zipper. Derek groans when Scott slides his hand into Derek's boxers, wrapping a hand around his erection.

"Give me more, Derek. Please, I want to feel all of you." Scott pleads, sucking on Derek's neck.

Derek shudders in pleasure. "Stop," he commands, his eyes flashing red before going back to the beautiful hazel.

Scott whimpers but removes his hand from Derek's girth. Derek kisses him, reassuring Scott that the good stuff is yet to come. Derek takes a bottle of lube from his back pocket, popping the cap open. Scott swipes the bottle out of Derek's hands, smirking at Derek's shocked expression.

"I want to do it," Scott admits sheepishly, becoming flushed.

Derek smiles, "Okay."

Scott nibbles on Derek's earlobe as he pushes down Derek's jeans. Scott squirts a good amount of lube into his palm and wraps the hand around Derek's cock, wetting the length with the substance. Derek grits his teeth to control the urge to buck into Scott's fist, his wolf struggling against its cage. When Scott deems Derek's girth coated enough, he removes his hand.

"God! I'm ready, Derek!" Scott pants.

"Wrap your arms around my neck," Derek instructs, red spilling into his eye color.

Scott obliges and tightly wraps his arms around Derek's neck. Derek hooks his elbows under Scott's knees, lifting him off the ground.

"This'll hurt,' Derek warns.

"Please," Scott whimpers, his voice hoarse with lust. He doesn't care if it hurts for ten seconds or ten millenniums; Scott only cares about being filled by Derek.

Derek positions himself against Scott's entrance, hesitating for a second before slowly sliding into Scott. Derek groans as he feels the immense heat engulf his girth. Scott gasps in pain as Derek pushes into him, inch after inch. When Derek is fully sheathed into him, he pauses so Scott could adjust to Derek being buried so deep in him. Scott takes deep breaths as he gets more comfortable, trying not to focus on the pain.

"You have to relax," Derek half-growls from the mixture of pleasure and pain he's getting from Scott periodically clenching his ass.

After a few agonizingly slow moments, Scott nods for Derek to move.

"Are you sure?" Derek asks, not wanting to hurt the teen.

"Yeah," Scott assures Derek.

Derek smiles and slowly pulls out until only his head is in Scott, and then slamming back into Scott, hitting his prostate dead on.

Scott arches his back and cries out, "Fuckkk!" Derek does it again. "Yes, Derek! Faster!"

Derek eagerly complies, speeding up his movements, plowing into Scott, hitting his spot over and over again.

"Ah!" Scott groans. "More-! Shit! Faster, mmm!"

Scott tightens his grip around Derek's neck and he starts meeting Derek's hard thrusts. Derek bends down, attacking Scott's neck with sharp nips and open-mouthed kisses. Scott's mind turns fuzzy as Derek continues his rhythm of harsh penetrations into Scott, abusing his prostate in the most satisfactory way.

"Der-! Der-! Der-!" Scott gasps out, his release so close. Derek brutally slams into Scott, engaging the younger wolf in a mind-boggling kiss. Scott could feel his orgasm creep onto him.

"Please," Scott begs, still painfully hard. Derek grabs Scott's leaking erection, stroking it in time with his relentless thrusts. Scott doesn't know if he should buck into Derek's hand or push down on Derek's girth. "Close, Derek." He moans breathlessly. "More. I'm close. Shit, so close—"

xxxxxxx

Scott wakes up with a start, breathing heavily. He looks around to see he's in his room, though he doesn't remember going to sleep. He sighs before lying back down. Scott could feel his clothes sticking to his body from sweat and an uncomfortable feeling washes over his nether regions. Scott looks down to see a bulge in his pajama pants. God, he has a boner, standing proudly.

Scott sighs to himself, "I guess I'm taking a shower."

He heads to his bathroom, discarding his clothes as he moves. He turns on the shower head and sets the water to a colder than usual temperature before climbing in. Scott initially shivers from the coolness of the water, before relaxing and getting used to it. As Scott washes his body, he finds himself trying to think about his dream.

**What was I dreaming about?**

The end of another chapter. Funny story, this was actually supposed to be the beginning of Chapter 3, but there are still some…details to be adjusted. Until then, I hope this taste of SCEREK can hold you off. And trust me, Scott will start remembering his dreams.

Ta-ta for now


End file.
